1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing water for pets and more particularly to an automatic watering device connected to a toilet bowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common for pets, when left alone, to drink from toilet bowls. This practice subjects pets and their owners to contamination from the bacteria within the toilet bowl. In some cases, the pet can fall into the toilet bowl and drown. Pet owners' attempts to keep the pet (especially in the case of larger canines) from drinking from the bowl by keeping the lid down, are often thwarted by the animals' ability to lift the lid in order to drink.
The prior art includes a limited number of devices for attachment to a conventional toilet bowl or toilet seat for cleaning and irrigating the anal and/or genital areas of a user. Examples of such prior art bidet attachments are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,711 to Parikh, U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,520 to Lockhart, U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,067 to Cogdill, U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,248 to Gentry, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,148 to Merkel, Jr.; each of which discloses an attachment or assembly for mounting either on the upper surface of a toilet bowl or the under surface of a toilet seat for cleansing and irrigating the anal and/or genital areas.